


Fall (For You)

by sonofapollo



Series: the game has changed [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tron, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, OOC, Out of Character, Post-Tron: Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Tron had assigned them yet another mission. Haru was sure that nothing could go wrong. Until it does, and Daisuke gets injured along the way.(DaiHaru Tron!AU)
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Series: the game has changed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fall (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s yet another installment of my daisuke/haru tron!au :D! i hope you guys enjoy this! if there any questions feel free to ask or consult the tron wiki!
> 
> [Tron Wiki](https://tron.fandom.com/wiki/Tron_Wiki)

Tron had assigned them yet another mission. Haru and Daisuke would go to the Outlands to help a few ISOs out, as they were to escort them into Argon, where they would integrate into the community, and keep the peace between them and any programs that might live there or nearby. 

Though, that wasn’t necessary as much now that programs were more benevolent towards ISOs and accepted them into their communities, it was done as a safety measure. Just in case any programs got out of line. Or an ISO. 

Haru and Daisuke rode together inside the swat truck to the barren sector of the Grid and stopped nearby a hill, where they saw a group of ISOs. Not too far away, just atop the hill, a few programs stood and watched, others began clamoring nearby. A few buildings had been erected at the side of the mountains just behind them.

The two programs stepped out of the fortified vehicle after parking it, and put on their protective armor. 

Haru glanced at Daisuke, who kept his usual stoic expression and looked back at the ISOs. He noticed a few programs hiding away and cowering upon laying their eyes on Daisuke. He really wished the dense idiot would at least change his circuitry for missions. He could just go back to it once they were done with it. 

“Greetings, ISOs. We’re security programs tasked with bringing you into Argon, as you might know by now, since I assume our messenger got the word through. I’m Haru and this is my partner, Daisuke.” Haru gestured towards the program beside him. Daisuke gave a simple curt nod and said, “Greetings.” 

One of the ISOs stepped forward, presumably their leader, and spoke, “Greetings, Haru and Daisuke. We’re grateful for your assistance and we’re sorry to have caused you trouble.”

Haru gave them a kind smile and shook his head. “Not at all. We’re happy to help.” 

Daisuke nodded in what he thought could be agreement. “Yes. We should start leaving by now. Another truck will be coming by to assist us if need be.” 

_You could at least be a bit nicer,_ Haru wanted to say, but he kept his thoughts to himself and only rolled his eyes. Yes, he’d been getting along well with the other program after their talk a few cycles back, but there were still some things that irked him. But he’s decided to keep it to himself and bite his tongue, though only when they were on missions. Once this was over, he would talk Daisuke’s ear off, until his processors overheated. 

“Yes. If you may, please let us look into your discs before stepping in.” 

The leader nodded and stepped up, urging his fellow ISOs to step forward as well. A woman walked up to his side and took off her disc, handing it to Daisuke. The leader did the same, handing his to Haru. 

The line of ISOs began diminishing as the two programs looked into their discs and let them climb aboard. The truck slowly began getting fuller, and many still remained. 

“Daisuke, I’ll stay here with them and wait for backup, you go and take the rest into Argon.” 

The raven-haired program looked at him with an unrecognizable expression and shook his head. “No, I’ll stay here with you and wait. If anything happens, I don’t think you’ll be able to handle it alone.” 

Haru raised his eyebrows and let out a scoff. “You think I can’t handle it? I’ve derezzed soldiers with my bare hands. I think I can handle it alone. Now, go.” 

Daisuke rolled his eyes in response and crossed his ames over his chest. “Don’t be like that. We need to ensure their safety and if only one of us is here, we won’t be able to do that, now will we? It’ll only be a few millicycles before the others get here, so we can wait.” 

Haru clenched his jaw, letting out a sigh and turned away from the program. He hated that he was right. But considering how peaceful things had been, there couldn’t possibly be any way that something wrong could happen. He could handle it. 

Or maybe he spoke too soon. 

A sudden flash of light appeared in the corner of his eye and the sound of a disc made its way to him. Haru’s eyes widened. “Watch out!” He shouted, pushing Daisuke of the way before tumbling onto the ground with him as a disc whizzed just past the back of his head and lodged itself into the truck. 

“Are you okay?” Haru asked, lifting his head up, looking down at Daisuke. The latter gave him a small nod. Haru stood up and looked around, looking for the perpetrator. Daisuke stood up beside him, looking around as well. 

Programs nearby began clamoring around them and the remaining ISOs huddled around each other for protection, panicking. Haru cursed under his breath noticing that things were going to start getting out of hand.

And once again, he spoke too soon.

A masked program from atop the hill yelled out, “It came from the ISOs!” 

Programs that had been hidden away began approaching the ISOs, discs in hand, obviously hostile, urging Haru and Daisuke to stand in front of the group to protect them. They drew their discs, activating them, and preparing themselves for the worst. “Everybody calm down! Put away your discs!” Haru yelled over the shouting, glancing behind him to see if their backup had arrived. He cursed, seeing that it would be just be Daisuke and him for the time being. His coworkers truly had great timing. 

Maybe Daisuke was right, Haru wouldn’t have been able to handle it alone if anything got out of hand like it just did. But he would never admit that aloud. 

Another disc whizzed back them, derezzing an ISO at Daisuke’s left almost immediately before returning back to a program in the crowd. Now, things were truly getting unruly. The ISOs gasped and screamed, afraid. “Everyone, get behind the truck and anyone who can make themselves fit inside, go! Now!” The ISOs did as told, being careful to avoid the discs that made their way to them.

Haru and Daisuke tried their best to keep the crowd of programs appeased and out of reach from the ISOs. Just as Haru was about to go into the crowd to see who was throwing their discs, Daisuke grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look and shook his head. Haru gritted his teeth and continued helping him push the crowd back, ignoring the heat that made its way onto his cheeks and the odd tingling sensation that was left on his arm from where Daisuke grabbed him.

Just then, they heard another truck arrive, and soon enough, Kamei and Ryo made their way to them, discs drawn and protective armor on. Saeki escorted the remaining ISOs into their truck and helped the injured climb aboard. 

“About time,” Haru said as Ryo appeared at his side. The purple haired program scoffed. “Get back, everyone! This is enough!” He yelled, helping the others push the crowd back and restrain any of those who tried to act out of line. But the crowd began getting bigger and rowdier. Before they knew it, a full on disc battle had begun. 

Kamei and Ryo managed to restrain and cuff as many programs as they could, while Daisuke and Haru fought to keep the others in line. In fears of getting derezzed or hurt in the middle of the chaos, many programs dispersed and ran away. The few that remained were dealt with easily, but once they thought they were finally done and detained all the programs responsible for the mess, a disc made its way towards Haru, who was tending to a wounded program.

Haru’s eyes widened as he saw the program making its way right towards them. Before it could hit him, Daisuke stepped in the way, pushing Haru aside. The disc grazed Daisuke’s face, scarring him. “Daisuke!” Haru yelled as Daisuke fell to the ground, his face half-derezzed. Haru gasped and turned away, looking for who had thrown the disc and saw a program running away in the distance on their light-cycle. The taupe-haired program stood up to go after him when Ryo grabbed his arm, stopping him. “You tend to Daisuke, I’ll go after them.” Ryo took out his baton, splitting it in half to form his light-cycle. He got on and drove off after the perpetrator.

Haru pursed his lips and looked down at Daisuke, kneeling down at his side. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered, slowly removing his disc. The semi-conscious Daisuke let out a chuckle. “I was paying back the favor…”

“Yeah, well, you almost got derezzed. You could’ve payed me back by buying me an energy drink at the club after work.” He looked into Daisuke’s disc, searching for his code to fix him up.

“Hm…Maybe.”

“Never do that again.”

“What? Save your life? Heh.”

Haru clenched his jaw and stayed silent, continuing to work on fixing him up. He didn’t want to admit that it would’ve hurt him beyond his own imagination if anything happened to Daisuke. And if he’d gotten derezzed, Haru wouldn’t know how to continue living with himself. 

He let out a frustrated sigh, closing the tabs on Daisuke’s disc before clicking it back into place on his back. “We need to get you back to Tron Tower to get you properly fixed up, Tron’ll know what to do. It’ll take a while, so bear with half your face for the time being.”

“Hm…”

He helped Daisuke up by slinging an arm around his waist and walking him back over to the medical truck that had come around for assistance with the wounded, and helped him get in with another medic’s help.

—

Back in Tron Tower, Daisuke spent the majority of his time in the regeneration chamber that Tron luckily had for instances as such. They were lucky, truly, that they had access to this sort of thing.

Haru wouldn’t know how to act if he had to keep seeing Daisuke’s face that way. 

After finally healing and regenerating what had been derezzed from his face, Daisuke repaid Haru with those energy drinks he’d mentioned while he had been half-unconscious. 

“I was joking, y’know…” Haru said as he sipped from his glass while he sat atop the abandoned building the two of them seemed to frequent, and had sort of become their secret spot, swinging his legs from the edge. “You don’t seem to be complaining,” Daisuke chuckled, taking a sip from his own glass of energy. 

“Well, it’s free energy, after all.” Haru shrugged and set aside his glass, looking over the city. He glanced occasionally at Daisuke, still remembering how his scarred face looked like. Daisuke noticed this and raised an eyebrow. “What is it? Is something on my face?” He asked, touching his cheek.

Haru swallowed hard and shook his head. “No, no…Sorry.” He picked his glass back up and drank from it.

“Are you still worried about me?"

Haru almost choked, setting down his glass quickly and coughed. “W-What?” 

Daisuke pursed his lips. “I was awake, you know? You came to visit me almost every day to see how I was doing.” 

“I-It was nothing.” Haru looked away, turning his line of view back onto the cityscape, biting the inside of his cheek anxiously. 

“Well, I’m fine. So, you don’t have to worry about me anymore,” Daisuke said, slowly placing his hand on top of Haru’s, making him jump slightly. But Haru only looked at his hand on top of his and bit his lip, feeling his cheeks warm up, refusing to pull away. 

He glanced up at Daisuke who had his eyes on the horizon. A small smile made its way onto his face before looking back to the city as well. 

“Yeah...I know...” 

Daisuke squeezed his hand gently. 

“Thanks, by the way.” 

“Hm?” Daisuke looked at him now, but Haru didn’t look his way.

“For saving me back there.” 

“Yeah...Of course.” 

The two remained silent, basking in each other’s presence and enjoying the comfort each other’s company brought them. 

Haru didn’t have to admit that he somewhat liked Daisuke, because the other program already seemed to know, and that was okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was good hehe i really tried hard with the fight scenes but i honestly dont think i can do them any justice...hope u guys still enjoyed it tho!!


End file.
